


(20 Days Of Chub) The Bulding Bully

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engorgio, Inflation, Other, Teasing, Weight Gain, fat Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 12 is magical weight gain. Draco tries to get Harry to engorgio himself. But he ends up with a belly himself.





	(20 Days Of Chub) The Bulding Bully

"I bet you're too afraid to do it." Draco taunted Harry. "I'm going to do it." He picked up his wanted and a spell book.

"Of course I'm going to do it." Harry took the bait. But he wasn't too sure of this ordeal. He was sure it would lead to mishap. But he couldn't look like a coward in front of Draco so he took up his wand too. "Has anyone here cast engorgio on their stomachs before?"

"Oh come on Potter someone had to have done it before. Don't be such a wuss."

"How about you do it first?" Harry said.

"Alright fine since one of us has to man up." Draco pointed his wand at his belly. "Engorgio." At first nothing happened. But before their eyes Draco began to swell. It happened rapidly. Draco's middle became rounder and rounder and very taunt. It's curve was expanding fast. And with its growth Harry began to hear threads ripping. Draco's shirt could no longer contain his ballooning girth. It doubled in size and sent button after button sailing across the room. When Draco's growth finally came to a stop his body was completely rounded out. His arms had become tiny by comparison and he could only waddle his orb of a body around.  
"Your turn Potter." He spat.

But Harry didn't want to. Watching Draco's belly inflate made it more horrifying. The stretching looked painful. And he didn't want to be stuck waddling around on legs that were to stubby for a globe body. He knew Draco would call him a wuss again and declare himself the winner. But who was the real winner? 

"No. Okay then you wimp. You're more of a wuss then Longbottom!"

That did it! Harry gave the rounder bully a shove. Harry decided that he was definitely the winner.


End file.
